


Рельсы

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Двое на рельсах, и эта ночь бесконечна в их глазах. Больше нет смысла прятаться от своего прошлого.





	Рельсы

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_610_оридж 2018

— Ты часто думаешь?  
— О чем?  
— Да вообще обо всем... О дожде. О людях. О стеклянных бутылках,  
разбросанных по пляжу. О смерти. О бесконечных попытках сделать жизнь  
лучше... О чем угодно?  
— Если честно, редко. Иногда времени не хватает даже позавтракать, а ты о  
мыслях...  
— Завидую тебе. Ты счастливый.  
Двое шли молча.  
Туман убаюкивал их сознания, заставлял чувствовать себя младенцем в  
колыбели: так было тихо и спокойно, так хотелось погрузиться в сон.  
Холодный ветерок трепал волосы, отчего хотелось укутаться в одеяло,  
только жаль, что ни одеял, ни подушек у двоих под рукой не было.  
Интересно, каково это — спать в лесу?  
Двое шли молча. У них были одинаковые имена, поэтому коллеги их звали  
по фамилиям. Райс и Хант. Оба работали в одном участке. Он был  
лейтенантом Фрэнком Хант, проработавшим в полиции одиннадцать лет,  
красивым мужчиной «в полном расцвете сил», но при этом совершенно  
потерявшимся в этом огромном мире, вечно ходил с каменным лицом, на  
вопросы отвечал коротко, сам редко общался с коллегами, лишь выполнял  
приказы старшего по званию. Она была новеньким детективом Фрэнки Райс,  
самым молодым офицером, ей только летом исполнилось двадцать пять. Она  
была умна, но при этом скромна, вела себя тихо, словно ее не существовало.  
Офицеры часто подшучивали, что из «двух Фрэнков» выйдет отличный дуэт,  
только вот до этого дня Райс и Хант ни разу друг с другом не разговаривали.  
Пока Фрэнк Хант не пригласил Райс прогуляться.

С севера дул ветер. Двое стояли на краю обрыва горы Санфолл.  
— Ты хотел показать мне это? — спросила Райс.  
— Вроде того.  
С вершины можно было рассмотреть весь их маленький городок. Он словно  
находился под куполом смога, походил на террариум с насекомыми. Серый,  
мрачный, с крошечными черными букашками, носящимися туда-сюда, и так  
до бесконечности.  
Красота...  
— Зачем мы здесь?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Хант.  
И ведь он действительно не знал. Тем вечером, когда Хант пригласил Райс  
прогуляться за городом, он не понимал, что делает. Будто его телом управлял  
кто-то другой. Невидимый, могучий...  
Или, может, Хант просто окончательно лишился рассудка из-за тяжелой  
работы?  
Он был один. Совершенно одинокий в этом городе — ни друзей, ни любимой  
девушки, даже родителей не было рядом вот уже десять лет. Десять  
мучительных лет в компании самого себя и сериалов в ночном блоке. Любой  
бы давно свихнулся.  
Но почему из всех его коллег Хант позвал именно Райс?  
— Я была здесь очень давно, — сказала Райс. — Город с тех пор очень  
изменился. Словно... Вырос.  
— Должно быть, счастливые воспоминания...  
— Возможно. Когда мне было шесть, я упала вон с того камня. Сломала  
руку. С тех пор меня отпускали гулять только под присмотром.  
— Верное решение.  
— Да, но я все равно умудрялась сбегать. Ночью город становился еще  
прекраснее.  
— Ты убегала из дома по ночам?

— Когда была подростком. Мои ровесники обычно пытались сбежать на  
вечеринки, а я приходила сюда и... просто ложилась на траву и смотрела на  
звезды. А зимой я ходила на железную дорогу...  
— Здесь есть железная дорога?  
— Она давно заброшена. Все рельсы заросли, наверное. Можно пойти и  
проверить... Если ты не против.  
Хант пожал плечами.  
Двое двинулись вниз по склону, в сторону старых путей, соединяющих их  
городок с реальным, живым миром.  
— Можно задать тебе один вопрос? — спросила Райс.  
Хант снова пожал плечами.  
— Ты уже придумал, какой будет твоя могила, когда ты умрешь?  
— продолжила Райс. — Или ты не хочешь, чтобы твое тело гнило в земле?  
По спине Ханта пробежали мурашки. Этот вопрос был довольно  
неожиданным.  
— В тридцать четыре года еще рано об этом думать... Скажем, совсем рано.  
Пожить бы еще...  
— Я бы хотела жить под землей, — тем временем продолжала Райс, не  
обращая внимания на слова Ханта, — как призрак. А еще я хочу, чтоб в мой  
надгробный камень было встроено что-то вроде... колонки? Которая бы  
днями и ночами играла мои любимые песни. Чтоб человек шел по кладбищу  
и вдруг, очень внезапно, услышал знакомую мелодию. Он бы пришел к моей  
могиле и прочитал надпись на надгробии: «Если есть, что сказать, говори.  
Я все слышу. Я все пойму». И этот человек начинает говорить обо всем на  
свете, а я сижу рядом невидимым призраком и внимательно слушаю. Так  
даже после смерти у меня будут друзья.  
— Зачем ты вообще об этом думаешь? — спросил Хант. — Уж не  
собираешься ли ты...  
— Нет, дурачок, — рассмеялась Райс, похлопав Ханта по плечу. — Просто  
жизнь очень внезапная штука. Мало ли что...  
Когда они пришли к рельсам, уже начало темнеть. Трава пробивалась сквозь

мокрые доски, словно истребляя остатки человеческого изобретения.  
Опавшие листья создавали прекрасный желто-красный узор, впитывая в себя  
последние лучи солнца и капельки дождя. Дорога не видела поездов уже  
двадцать лет. Казалось, она была счастлива.  
Недолго думая, Райс сняла с себя куртку, положила ее вдоль рельс и легла.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Хант. — Замерзнешь ведь.  
— Вспоминаю детство, — загадочно улыбнувшись, ответила Райс.  
— Ложись рядом и расскажи что-нибудь.  
— Поехали лучше обратно. Я тебе даже кофе куплю. Простынем ведь. Тем  
более, завтра на работу.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — девушка резко села и серьезно взглянула Ханта.  
— Ты чокнутая.  
— Ты думаешь о работе. Что ж, в участке ничего такого не происходит, тебе  
просто надоела рутина. Ты думаешь о бесконечных отчетах, что свалились  
тебе на голову. Что ж, не проще ли посвятить этому четыре часа максимум  
своего времени, чем ходить и укорять себя в том, что ты ничего не делаешь?  
Ты думаешь о том, что тебя все покинули. Что ж, я всё ещё здесь, и я думаю,  
ты не зря меня позвал погулять с тобой. Ты не одинок. Просто знай это.  
— Откуда ты...  
— Я тоже много думаю, Фрэнк.  
Хант секунд десять стоял, не зная, что делать: продолжать уговаривать Райс  
вернуться домой или же остаться и, как бы это странно ни звучало, лечь на  
рельсы.  
И он выбрал второе.  
Они касались друг друга плечами. Хант чувствовал запах волос Райс, запах  
мяты: такой ледяной и сладкий. Он невольно повернул голову и посмотрел  
на девушку. Та лишь неотрывно наблюдала за постепенно чернеющим  
небом.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — сказала Райс.  
— Что же?

— Хм, — девушка закрыла глаза. — Расскажи... расскажи, какую сладость  
ты больше всего любил в детстве.  
— Сладкую вату, — усмехнулся Хант. Спроси его об этом кто-нибудь  
другой, он бы посчитал этого человека странным. Но в такой ситуации, когда  
ты лежишь на холодной траве осенним вечером рядом с красивой девушкой,  
которую почти не знаешь, но которую почти понимаешь... В такой ситуации  
все казалось чертовски правильным.  
— Которую продавали в парке аттракционов недалеко от карусели с  
лошадками?  
— У толстой женщины по имени Элиза?  
— Она не была толстой! — рассмеялась Райс.  
— Так ты знаешь? — Хант был удивлен. — Тоже любила у нее вату?  
— Терпеть не могла, — фыркнула Райс. — Она вечно прилипала к щекам и  
губам, мылом не отмоешь...  
— Зато вкусно.  
— Может быть.  
Двое снова рассмеялись.  
— У тебя была жена? — спросила Райс.  
Хант нахмурился.  
— Нет.  
— Ты влюблялся?  
— Да.  
— И как тебе любовь?  
— Как изжога.  
— Понимаю.  
— Это было в университете. Она была милашкой в очках, которая любила  
акустические песни и японские мультфильмы, — Хант сам не ожидал, что

начнет кому-то это рассказывать. — Нас познакомил мой одногруппник. Мы  
дружили. У нас была своя компания вдали от основной массы студентов, со  
своими «фишками». Там было несколько девчонок, но мое внимание всегда  
было приковано к этой маленькой любительнице аниме.  
— А что она?  
— Ну... она была не против. В какой-то момент мы начали встречаться. Я  
был... счастлив? Даже не знаю.  
— И что же произошло?  
Хант замолчал. Райс взяла его за руку и начала гладить кожу большим  
пальцем. Ее ладонь была на удивление теплой.  
— В той компании, — выдохнул Хант, — была еще одна девчонка. Она  
вошла в нашу компанию очень внезапно и так же внезапно исчезла. Сначала  
мы часто болтали, и она казалась мне хорошенькой. Но потом...  
— Что?  
— Она изменилась, когда пришла моя любовь. Мы стали редко видеться. А  
если виделись, то большую часть времени она молчала. И очень быстро  
уходила. Испарялась, причем так, что мы даже не замечали ее отсутствия. И  
как-то раз... мы сидели все вместе, отмечали какой-то праздник. И тут эта  
невидимка при всех призналась мне в любви. Я слова сказать не успел, а она  
уже исчезла. Больше я ее не видел.  
Губы Ханта дрожали, и отнюдь не от холода.  
— Оу...  
— Да.  
— Она... умерла?  
— Нет. Она ушла из университета. Если честно, я не знаю, где она сейчас.  
— А что с твоей любимой?  
— Мы расстались после того случая. Сейчас она замужем. У нее четверо  
детей. Она ведет блог о музыке в интернете. У нее прекрасный муж,  
красивый дом и путевка в бесконечно прекрасную жизнь.  
Райс приподнялась на локте и посмотрела Ханту в глаза.

— А та девчонка ведь тебя любила. Ну... та, которая исчезла.  
— Я знаю.  
— И ты считаешь, это она виновата?  
Хант задумался.  
— Она просто влюбилась в меня, а я был заинтересован в другой. Тут...  
никто не виноват.  
Райс легла обратно и долго молчала, уставившись в небо. А потом вздохнула  
и тихо начала говорить:  
— Мой лучший друг однажды сказал, что любит меня. Это была самая  
обычная любовь, понимаешь? То, что зарождается внутри и не отпускает,  
пока не получит желаемого. Сплошная пытка. Многие ею убиваются, но  
зачем? Это как пускать слюни на пирожное у витрины, когда у тебя денег  
нет, а голод одолевает. Я никогда не хотела такой любви. Мой лучший  
друг... Мы любили гулять с ним по ночам, разговаривать обо всем на свете,  
он часто покупал мне шоколадки, а я слушала рассказы о его бывших. Вроде  
бы, для чего еще нужны друзья? Но нет, в какой-то момент я стала тем  
самым пирожным...  
— Что плохого в любви?  
— Ты еще не понял? Она разрушает дружбу. Люди никогда не поймут, что  
дружба ценится намного больше...  
— Может, это просто ты никогда не любила и тебе не понять?  
— Смеешься надо мной... Я любила. Любила тех людей, с которыми никогда  
не могла дружить.  
— Почему ты просто не дала шанс своему другу? Если тебе было с ним  
хорошо, почему отвергла?  
— Потому что нельзя обманывать себя. И нужно отличать дружбу от любви.  
— Ты сама себя понять не можешь. Может, ты перестала бы думать о нем,  
как о друге. Может, ты бы влюбилась в него. Была бы счастлива.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я признала свою ошибку, которой не было?  
Люди не виноваты, что не любят. Как и не виноваты в том, что влюбляются.

Проблема в восприятии. Сколько людей страдают из-за любви, умирают из-  
за нее, калечат себя... Думаешь, они это делают от безысходности? Нет. Они  
стараются привлечь внимание возлюбленных. Только в итоге отталкивают  
их... — голос девушки дрожал. Казалось, она вот-вот заплачет.  
— Райс...  
— Он умер! Да. Он мне угрожал, что сделает с собой что-нибудь, если я не  
прыгну в его объятия. Сумасшествие, не находишь? Я не верю, что любовь  
способна сделать человека настолько безумным. Это одержимость, жажда  
внимания!  
— Успокойся, Райс...  
— Нет! Я не могу понять, почему он не мог смириться? Все через это  
проходят. Даже я... Я тоже имела право на чувства.  
— Ты плачешь...  
— Я тоже любила. У меня были плохие мысли. Каждый чертов день я  
проводила в ненависти к себе. Но я молчала. Знаешь почему? Потому что  
счастье в неведении. Если твой возлюбленный не знает о твоих чувствах, то  
это намного проще. По крайней мере, он не будет винить себя, если ты вдруг  
умрешь...  
Хант обнял Райс. Прижал ее поближе к себе и начал гладить волосы.  
Девушка рыдала, словно со слезами выходила вся та боль, что таилась в ее  
душе.  
— И как долго ты все это в себе держала? — спросил Хант.  
— Несколько лет...  
— И до сих пор любишь?  
— Не знаю. Возможно? Так сильно за всю свою жизнь я влюблялась только  
два раза. Может, еще влюблюсь... Если честно, я теперь этого ужасно боюсь.  
В мире столько... разбитых сердец. Одно дело, когда предают тебя, это  
можно пережить. Но самой стать причиной? Это ужасно...  
— Но ведь нельзя быть с каждым, кто признается тебе в чувствах. Это еще  
более неправильно.  
— Неужели ты меня понял?

— Как мы вообще пришли к этому разговору?  
— Не знаю.  
— Ну всё, не плачь. Правда, милая, все хорошо.  
Райс вырвалась из объятий и вновь посмотрела Ханту в лицо.  
— Ты же мой друг, да?  
— После всего? Конечно.  
— И ты не собираешься в меня влюбляться?  
Этот вопрос застал Ханта врасплох.  
— Я...  
— Зачем ты вообще позвал меня сюда? — спросила Райс.  
Хант вздохнул.  
— Ты мне приснилась.  
Райс несколько раз моргнула, а затем рассмеялась, несколько звонко,  
истерично, но при этом заставив Ханта улыбнуться.  
— Что, прости?  
— Ты мне приснилась. Ты сидела, свесив ноги с края обрыва и что-то пела.  
И... я смотрел на тебя, потом появился мой отец и сказал что-то вроде «две  
души могут стать одной, если их вовремя соединить, иначе одна из них  
превратится в пыль». А потом ты... а потом ты перестала петь и сказала, что  
хочешь научиться летать... А потом я проснулся.  
С минуту Райс молчала.  
— Ты понимаешь, как глупо всё это сейчас прозвучало?  
— Возможно.  
— Ты все выдумал, да?  
— Я похож на человека с богатым воображением?

— Не особо...  
Стало темно. На землю опустилась ночь. С неба начали падать мелкие  
снежинки.  
Райс встала.  
— Ладно, я замерзаю. Поехали, что ли.  
— Не хочешь сладкой ваты? — спросил Хант.  
— Еще чего не хватало, — усмехнулась Райс.  
— А я хочу. Поехали за сладкой ватой.  
— Лейтенант, ты шутишь! — рассмеялась Райс, надевая куртку.  
— Черт возьми, да я чувствую что-то! — Хант тоже встал и обхватил руками  
плечи Райс. — Мне хочется сладкой ваты, хочется поехать в какое-нибудь  
кафе быстрого питания и заказать там детское меню, но при этом хочется  
сидеть дома и за чашкой кофе смотреть старые черно-белые фильмы. Черт,  
черт. Да мне жить хочется. По-настоящему. Что происходит, Райс?  
— Ты проснулся, — ответила девушка.  
Хант провел большим пальцем по щеке девушки.  
— Я... не могу тебе пообещать. Прости, но... не могу.  
Райс закрыла глаза.  
— Я тоже не обещаю.  
Двое обнялись. Двое стояли возле рельс, вдыхая запах наступающей зимы,  
согревая своим теплом друг друга. Двое стояли, вспоминая прошлое,  
вспоминая всю боль, вспоминая разговоры. Двое стояли, задумавшись о том,  
почему именно этот день что-то изменил в их жизнях.   
Двое обнимались.  
Двое многое не понимали.  
Двое хотели раствориться в этом мгновении.  
— Смотри, — тихо сказала Райс, — поезд.

— Да.  
— Ты тоже его видишь?  
— Да.


End file.
